pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Champion Mercenary
|released = 13.2.0 |lethality = |attribute = |rateoffire = 99 |capacity = 25 |mobility = 65 |cost = 450 |image = Champion Mercenary.png|Appearance Champion mercenary icon.png|Kill icon |Level required = 40 |reskinof=Mercenary |theme = Champion |number = 269 }} The Champion Mercenary is a Backup weapon introduced in the 13.2.0 update. Appearance It is a reskinned version of the Mercenary with Champion Armor-style colors. It includes a laser sight next to the magazine and the color scheme includes red, black, dark grey and a bright silver. Strategy It has high efficiency, a very high fire rate, moderate capacity, and moderate mobility. Tips *Use it similarly to the Mercenary. *Its burning attribute makes it deal more damage. It can clog up targets' screen and tend to lose their control, take advantage of that. *Conserve ammunition, as it runs out quickly. **Its rapid reload speed makes up for it. **Pair this weapon with the Cowboy Hat, Hitman Mask and Bandolier to get an even shorter reload time. **To get more ammunition within a magazine, equip Drum Magazine. *Try to stay away from long range as it does not have a scope. *Use this as a secondary weapon when you need to reload your primary weapon or its ammo dried out. *As always, aim at the head for max Efficiency Per Second. *Use it to finish off/weaken opponent and chew through armor swiftly. Although it is not recommended to solo a match just by using this. *Make sure to aim and fire effectively. As one tap may expend ammo inefficiently. Although it can take down multiple severely injured opponents in the linear direction, it is no good when dealing with players who strafe and jump a lot. *Upgrade this weapon when you reached to Level 65 using than upgrading one level at a time using . Counters *Use weapons from the Heavy section, more specifically: Highly efficient Area damage weapons. *''Do not'' charge directly at a Champion Mercenary user, since he/she will rip your armor/health in no time. *Sniper weapons from afar can easily take these players down and have very minimal/no risk. *A melee weapon with a mobility of 85 is greatly recommended for dodging shots. *Use the Time Machine if you are in a sticky situation, as this may buy you time to make a dash for it. *A weapon with a high fire-rate and massive capacity is strongly suggested, as the Champion Mercenary burns its magazine within 3 seconds. *Strike when the player is reloading. **However its reload time is shorter than expected. *Strafe and jump. This forces the user to waste his/her ammo rapidly. **Once you get hit, it may be difficult to maneuver your character because of the burning effect clogging up your screen. *Use other backups or if everything else fails, use the Champion Mercenary yourself. Recommended Maps * Parkour City 3018 * Warehouse Assault Equipment Setups * Have a powerful heavy if this weapon runs out of ammo and have a primary on the hot bar. * A highly Efficient sniper rifle for long-distance combat. Trivia *It is one of the Champion themed re-skins released in the 13.2.0 update. The other Champion themed weapons are Champion Peacemaker, Champion Electric Arc, Anti-Champion Rifle and Champion Solar Cannon. **This and other Champion weapon were removed in the 15.5.0 update, but then reintroduced in the 15.9.0. Update. ***When wielding one of them, they shine identical to the Golden Friend. *This is the only semi-automatic weapon with the burning attribute. *It was featured in the Battle Royale game mode. **It was removed from the 15.1.0 version for balancing gameplay. *Despite indicating a fire rate of 98 in burst firing mode, it shoots at approximately 600 rpm, which is equivalent to a 99 fire rate. *This weapon experienced multiple changes on its statistics due to buffs, nerfs and a bug. **When it was first introduced, it was a balanced 2-3 bursts headshots kill. **It gained a tremendous buff where 3-4 headshots would end the opponent's life (0.2-0.3 seconds) when 13.5.0 Update was introduced. **It was nerfed in the 15.1.0 Update. It reduced to 17 headshots kill (or 3 and 2/5 bursts). **In 15.2.0 Version, there was a bug that increased this and its regular counterpart's Efficiency to 2 bursts headshots kill. ***It was fixed a day later. **In 15.9.0 Version, it was dramatically buffed into approximately 2 bursts headshot kill. *In 15.99.0 Update, a burst of 5 are released when tapping the firing button just once. This is identical to a real-life burst-firing behavior. *In current update, this weapon is 6 headshots (no booster setup) kill against Polygon dummies. **When tested against the actual player, it is 9-10 headshots kill. *To obtain the weapon, it costs 450 or 1000 . Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Semi-Auto Category:Burning Category:Themed Category:Champion Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Remodel